


Vi ser deg

by Ane_Rikke



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: smågodt
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ane_Rikke/pseuds/Ane_Rikke
Summary: Jeg kjenner en som har bursdag i dag, og alt jeg ville var å skrive litt om smågodt. La oss si som vår gode venn Daniel Reardon: "..things went downhill pretty quickly."Gratulerer med dagen <3
Comments: 24
Kudos: 45





	Vi ser deg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bewa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bewa/gifts).



> Jeg kjenner en som har bursdag i dag, og alt jeg ville var å skrive litt om smågodt. La oss si som vår gode venn Daniel Reardon: "..things went downhill pretty quickly."
> 
> Gratulerer med dagen <3

Jeg heller røre i vaffeljernet mens Marianne sitter på en barkrakk ved kjøkkenøyen sin. Hun ser godt ut. Naturlig og uanstrengt.

Som så ofte før er jeg her alene. Isak hadde mumlet noe om at Sana skulle komme over for en semesteroppgave, og jeg lot være å spørre mer. Ikke for at vi ikke kan snakke om at jeg besøker Marianne, men det er jo ikke nødvendig å gjøre det hver gang heller. Han har lovet meg å si fra hvis han ikke vil jeg skal møte henne, og det stoler jeg på at han gjør.

Jeg prøver noen ganger å spørre meg selv om det er unaturlig at jeg ser moren til Isak oftere enn han gjør selv, og da graver jeg i mitt eget hode for å finne ut om jeg kanskje bør la være. Men Isak sier bare at kan jeg ikke slå meg til ro med at det funker for oss tre? Marianne liker meg, jeg har gjerne kontakt med en liten flik av familien til Isak, og Isak selv er bare fornøyd med at stemningen ikke er så anspent de gangene han er med.

Og vi snakker ikke om Isak. Vi gjør ikke det. Det er ikke bare noe jeg forteller meg selv. I begynnelsen var jeg mentalt forberedt på å gi henne klar beskjed om at jeg ikke kom til å si noe om Isak uten at han var der. Jeg finpusset formuleringene og øvde på dem, men jeg har aldri hatt bruk for dem. 

Men i morgen er det bursdagen hans, og det er vel derfor jeg ikke tenker nøyere over det når hun spør om vi har noen planer.

«Nei, egentlig ikke. Eller, jeg har jo planlagt noe, men bare noe enkelt. For han og meg. Ikke noen stor fest.» Noen ganger er det som kjennes riktigst. Vi har jo hverdagen sammen, og ingenting er bedre enn det. Samtidig er det fint å ikke la alle anledninger bli invadert av venner og familie. Som om vi ikke kan markere noe alene.

Jeg vet at det ikke er noen annen grunn til at Marianne spør enn at hun bare lurer. Det er ikke sånn at hun har ventet på en invitasjon til noe, det er jeg sikker på. Jeg har aldri opplevd at hun har ventet på noe, eller forventet noe av oss, av Isak. Det har ofte slått meg hvor tilstede og tilgjengelig hun er for Isak uten å ha noe kontakt med han nesten i det hele tatt. Hvor forsiktig hun alltid nærmer seg Isak, som med meldinger han ikke trenger å svare på, men som åpner for at han kan hvis han vil. Og hvordan hun alltid synes å vite hva og hvor mye Isak ønsker av henne om han tar kontakt. Jeg skjønner ikke hvordan hun klarer det uten samtidig å framstå som selvutslettende. Nå er jo ikke jeg forelder selv, men jeg ser jo på mine egne. Hvis jeg ikke hadde snakket med dem så ofte som jeg gjør, hadde de antakelig dukket opp på døra vår. Og kanskje er det også godt å ha noen som er litt insisterende i omsorgen noen ganger, men det er nok sånn at moren til Isak kanskje har vært insisterende nok tidligere.

«Jeg har en gave som jeg må huske å sende med deg etterpå.» Hun smører syltetøy utover vaffelen sin. «Jeg vet ikke helt hva han ønsker seg, så jeg kjøpte en haug med kinobilletter.» Hun ser opp på meg. «Men det er kanskje mer en gave til deg, det?»

«Nei, altså. Isak går gjerne på kino, han. Han blir sikkert veldig glad for å få et argument for å bestemme hva vi skal se.»

«Ja også kjøpte jeg smågodt. Tenkte det kunne passe.»

«Det passer veldig fint.»

«Er det fortsatt krokodiller, speilegg og melkepletter som gjelder?»

«Ja det er det.» Jeg ler. «Jeg håper du ikke blanda det i en pose?»

«Hahaha, nei er du gal? Sjokoladen blir jo helt ødelagt av å ligge inntil en krokodille. Kan jo ikke spise den da. Du har ikke klart å overbevise han om noe annet du heller?»

«Nei, men jeg later som jeg ikke legger merke til det. Jeg er så grei vet du.» 

«Ja, det er du. Men vi ser det da. Hva han holder på med.»

«Ja, vi gjør jo det.»

«Hm.» Hun setter fra seg kaffekoppen og ser ut av vinduet. Hun blir stille, og det ser ut som hun studerer noe der ute, jeg vet ikke hva.

Jeg tar en vaffel til, og er helt uforberedt når hun snur seg mot meg igjen. 

«Jeg trodde det skulle bli vanskelig for Isak å være sammen med deg.»

Hun har aldri sagt det før, og nå hadde jeg vel begynt å tro at det aldri det skulle komme heller.

Og jeg stivner ikke. Det er ikke sånn det er. Jeg blir akutt omformet til gelé, og jeg skjelver av alt som plutselig skyller over meg. Alt fra den høsten, alle tankene som tar over hele meg innimellom. Blodet forsvinner fra hodet, armene blir tunge og jeg vet ikke om jeg kan klare å bli sittende oppreist på stolen. Jeg ser bare bildet av Isak som akkurat nå kanskje står og lager te til Sana med varmtvann fra springen. Isak som aldri overvåker meg, men som ser meg likevel og tar rundt meg på ett sekund når jeg trenger det. Isak som tør å stole på at jeg er der for han tilbake, at på samme måte som jeg aldri er for mye for han, er ikke han for mye for meg heller. Som om det ikke er noe han må stole på en gang, men som er sånn han ser på meg. 

Det svimler for meg, hodet er lett og jeg kjenner at det er vanskelig å få tak på pusten, luften glir bare formålsløst inn og ut av meg.

«Han sier det ikke er det.» Jeg vet ikke om jeg har nok luft til å gi det lyd. «Han sier det ikke er det.»

«Even.» Hun strekker seg etter hånda mi. «Even.» 

Dette går ikke. Dette blir altfor mye. Jeg kjenner magesyren tvinge seg opp halsen, og svelger febrilsk.

Marianne reiser seg fort, kommer bort til meg, og trekker meg mot seg.

«Jeg er sikker på at det ikke er det.» Hun holder hodet mitt inn mot halsen sin, og jeg lar meg selv synke inn mot henne. «Men jeg har jo trodd så mye. Laget meg så mange sannheter, om meg, om Isak, om alt. Så kom du, Even. Og dere lærte meg hvor viktig det er å ikke anta så mye. På seg selv kjenner man absolutt ingen andre, ikke sant?»

Hun rugger litt på meg. «Hm?» Hun lener seg tilbake og ser meg inn i øynene. 

Jeg møter blikket hennes. Hun er lett og lys, ikke tung og mørk som meg. 

Hvordan klarer hun det. Hvordan.

«Ingen skal, eller kan, definere hva som er vanskelig for andre.»

«Nei.» Det høres ut som jeg gurgler det.

«Men det er en ting har vi felles da.»

Ikke si det. Jeg kommer til å grine hvis hun sier det. «Marianne..»

Hun hvisker. «Vi gjør hva som helst for han.»

Ja.

«Vi kjøper smågodt i tre forskjellige poser.» Hun tar meg inntil seg igjen, som om hun ikke på to sekunder snudde hele meg 180 grader og tilbake igjen.

Jeg slipper ut et puff. 

«Og så..» Hun ler litt. Av seg selv kanskje. Eller dette. Det ble jo helt rart egentlig. «Så legger vi det i tre forskjellige skåler.»

«Herregud. Vi gjør faktisk det.»

«Vet du hva man kaller det, Even?»

«Klin kokos?»

«Kjærlighet, Even. Kjærlighet.»


End file.
